Aphrodisia
by Lady of the Dark Phoenix
Summary: Even the most brightest of lights can attract very dark shadows, and can be the very stepping stone into temptation..-AU
1. Lente Delabi

She was an angel, he thought. An untouchable angel, with wings so bright she would outshine even the sun. But that was the problem. She was _too _light. For him, at least.

Or..he thought she was.

One day, he looked at her while she rested underneath an oak tree. He saw the usual angelic peace she possessed. Or rather, that possessed her. A tattered blue book rested on her lap, metal spirals swirling through the holes in the side like a needle and thread. He had approached her to take a closer look.

Her hair fell in front of her closed eyes like ribbons. Its color was the color of water, the azure sticking out from her lightly tanned skin. He had smiled at her, his own ebony hair in his face. He sat next to her, leaning back on the rugged tree trunk.

"Ven..." She whispered, slightly squirming. Her eyes clenched, and her form shivered, not possibly by cold. Her head fell onto the patch of grass between them. Her mouth repeated the same words over and over.

Instantly, his eyes flashed a brilliant gold, his hands clenching into fists. _Ventus, _he wanted to burn the thought of his name coming from that woman's lips. No. He was not to lose another thing to _him. _He, the embodiment of darkness itself, would not lose..to _him._

The woman's eyes fluttered open, and she screamed. A scream louder than any scream, a scream so loud it made him jump in surprise. She shifted backwards, looking at him with widened blue eyes. The blue of her irises had turned almost icy, but he could have sworn he saw traces of fear in them. Perfect.

"Vanitas." She spat, gritting her teeth in anger.

"Aqua." He said, his voice low and dark. He pinned her against the tree, boring his golden gaze onto her. She struggled beneath his weight, groans escaping her as she pushed him. He laughed—a loud, sadistic laugh—and he pushed more of his weight on her, pinning her completely against the tree. Her shouts of anger were drowned out by his lust, his lips pressing against hers.

A muffle of protest escaped her, but Vanitas paid it no mind, continuing to press his lips against hers, perverse thoughts going through his head. His hand reached up and lightly cupped her breast through her dress, tugging at it. She gasped, her cheeks flushing a bright pink.

He pulled back, panting from excitement. He waited for a response from her, but all he was given were her own panting sounds and the deep blush in her cheeks. She opened her mouth, only for his mouth to reconnect with hers. No protest came from her lips, but instead moans of praise. She pulled back this time, a gasp escaping her.

She moaned his name softly, blushing. A smirk appeared on his face, and he lifted the girl up, walking away from the oak tree. She closed her eyes, blushing as the male's fingers lightly brushed against her inner thighs. Her teeth bit down on her lower lip, and she looked up at him with a slightly worried gaze.

"Vanitas?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes?"

"Will you be..gentle?"

He blinked, then chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"Maybe."

**-Whew, that was fun. Like and review, please!**


	2. Peccatrice Gustatus

Vanitas held the azure-haired woman down on the bed, his lustful eyes locking with hers. Their nude bodies seemed to beat to each other's unique rhythm, songs of ecstasy escaping them both. Aqua's cries were deafening, yet they were music to the male's ears. His ears drowned in the moans that escaped her lips.

He growled, pushing himself into her harder. And she had wanted him to be gentle. Ha.

"Open your eyes." He demanded, watching her eyes open as soon as they shut. A snarl left his lips, and he smacked her, glaring at the woman. She yelped loudly, the pain almost intoxicating.

"Look at me." He ordered, his tone louder than before. Her eyes met his, the animalistic look in them making her nearly melt into the bed sheets. Her teeth bit down on her bottom lip until it was red, the pain only making her more excited.

She cried out his name many times, her cries growing in volume. Sweat ran down her face in small rivers, dripping onto her neck. Her body was betraying her, but she didn't mind. She loved this painful bliss she was experiencing, loved it enough to die for it.

He smirked, licking his lips at the sight of the woman. His mouth collided with hers, their tongues dancing and battling with each other. His thrusts grew more erratic, to the point where Aqua's body shivered, her body's pleasure reaching its peak. Vanitas groaned, his body sensing her pleasure, his hot seed spilling inside her.

"Vanitas," Her voice was hoarse and scratchy. Dehydration hit her immediately, but she paid it no mind. Her body was still hot from their little sinful interaction. "That was-"

"Amazing?" He cut her off, kissing her forehead. "I know."

_~One small step into sin can turn into a dance..~_

_Aqua sat in a field of white lilies, smiling. She picked up one of the delicate flowers, sniffing it, letting it's aroma flow into her nostrils. She closed her eyes, taking in the beauty of it all. The sunshine, the lilies, the whole field itself._

"_Aqua!" A voice cried to her. She jolted out of her reverie quickly. The voice was familiar, important. It was the voice of someone she cared about. But she didn't remember who. _

_When she blinked again, the white beauty of the flowers was replaced by death. Large, thick storm clouds covered the sun, immediately darkening the meadow. Aqua froze, standing and beginning to run. Just then, another voice rang in the back of her mind._

"_You are mine. Forever and always." _

_Before she could recognize the voice, darkness engulfed her. Before she fell unconscious, she saw the image of a blue notebook underneath a dying oak tree._

_~No one is immune to temptation..~_

Aqua gasped, waking up in her room. She held a hand to her heart, her face red from fear. That voice..both of those voices..They felt so..familiar.

She shook her head immediately, shaking the dream off as a simple nightmare. She pushed it to the back of her mind. Her arms slid the covers off of her, and she blinked. She still had her clothes on. Perhaps her encounter with Vanitas was also a dream, she thought. Then she blinked, lifting up the hem of her dress.

Her underwear was not there.

Aqua felt her cheeks flush. So she had spent a night with Vanitas. It wasn't as if _she _minded, but someone else probably would tell. _Ah well, _she thought. _Nothing they can do._

Her feet lightly touched the floor, her toes curling as the carpet touched them. She bit her lip nervously. Master Eraqus would probably realize that there was darkness now growing within her. And Terra was nowhere to be found. So all that was left was Ven.

She knew how Ventus felt about her, and she almost reciprocated his feelings. Until recently, she figured she would possibly ask him out on a small date. But that was over now. She had given her innocence to someone else, who intended to never release it.

She sighed, and then placed her hand on the brass doorknob. It was cold in her hand as she turned it. Her mouth parted in surprise.

Ven was standing in front of her door, his eyes blazing with anger.

"..Where is he?" Was all he said.


	3. Cor Tenebrae

Aqua froze, looking at the small boy.

Had he known? Of course he had known, Vanitas _was _his other. But she couldn't bring herself to tell him directly where he was. She didn't even know. Yet here Ventus was looking at her with angry, expecting eyes. What would she say? What _could _she say? Thoughts raced through her mind, swirling like a tornado in an empty field.

_Tell him. He's your best friend.  
Don't tell him, he might tell.  
Tell him, Vanitas is his darkness.  
No, _Aqua glared in her mind. _He's _my _darkness._

"Aqua!" Ventus yelled at her, causing her to gasp in surprise. She just sighed, not meeting his eyes. Her legs seemed to move on her own, walking out of her room and past Ventus, who shouted something at her. She ignored it. He wouldn't understand her feelings.

When her legs stopped moving, she was outside. Grass shot up from between her toes, the occasional blade getting stuck underneath them. The sun's heat hit the back of the woman's neck, legs, and eventually her whole body. Aqua groaned inwardly; she had always hated when the sun was out.

She almost wanted to go to the oak tree to sit and write; to feel its branches shade her. She would write in her notebook, recounting every important moment in her life. But she didn't have time for that. Not anymore. Instead, she held out her hand, her Keyblade appearing in it. The cold familiarity of Stormfall gave her a feeling of calm, like she could slash all of her problems away.

Heh. If only it was that easy. If only.

Light showered over her, her body now clad in her typical blue armor. She summoned her Glider, looking up at the sky.

She had somewhere to go.

_~Some people think they can taste darkness and leave, when in truth, they grow ravenous for more. ~_

Ventus screamed in frustration. Damn that Vanitas! How _dare _he lay a finger on Aqua!

His fist cracked against the wall, leaving a slight dent in it. He still stood by her door, his mouth twisted into a scowl. He didn't want to believe that Vanitas had touched Aqua. She was too much of an angel to let him touch her. She was too _light._

He gritted his teeth in anger, rushing out of the hallway and into the main chamber room. His blue eyes met his master's brown ones.

"Ventus? What is wrong?" He asked, shocked by the boy's sudden entrance. Ventus walked closer to him, anger and disgust on his face.

"Master, I have to tell you something." He said lowly, his voice slightly shaky. His fists were clenched tightly, his nails digging into the palms of his hand.

"..Tell me what?" Eraqus said, hints of worry in his voice. He had never seen Ventus so angry. Not even when Terra left. Ventus took in a deep breath, looking up at his teacher.

"It's about Aqua."

_~Love. The only thing more powerful than Death itself.~_

**-And that's another chapter. I apologize that my chapters are so short. It keeps the suspense.**


	4. Paciscendo Cum Diabolo

"You made it." A voice echoed behind Aqua. She froze, taking in the familiarity of the voice. She wanted to smile, to wrap her arms around her friend, but something in her heart stopped her.

"I need to talk to you." She said, turning to face him. Though she had watched him turn to darkness, her heart skipped a beat. His skin was tan; his eyes gold, and his hair was the color of spun silver. He wore his typical clothing, though it looked deformed. Like someone wearing someone else's clothes.

Which, in a way, he was.

"_Terra._" The word hung in the air, as if she had heard it from a mile away. She hadn't talked to him since he left them for darkness. The male smirked, shaking his head at the woman.

"No, Aqua. _Xehanort._ That is my name now." He answered; a cold air to his deep voice. She shook her head, taking a step closer to him. She felt bile rise in her throat. She had really lost him. Terra; her close friend, was lost to the darkness.

"You will always be Terra to me." Her voice was shaky, yet determined. She saw his eyes widened ever so slightly, and then they returned to normal. He made a _tsk_ sound, his eyes narrowed at her, an impatient groan escaping his lips.

"What do you _want_, Aqua?" He spat, his arms crossed in impatience. He was annoyed, she thought. She didn't care, though. He was the only person he could tell, the only person she could trust. Not Ven, not Master Eraqus. _No one._

"God, I'm going to go to _hell_ for this, but…"

_~Sometimes your best friends become your mortal enemies...~_

Ventus sat on his bed, his fingers clenched in anger. _Why didn't Master believe him? _The thought replayed in his head like a broken record. Eraqus dusted off Ven's words as a case of jealousy. He looked at his hands, which were red and bleeding at the knuckles. His wall suffered more damage, a gaping hole in the middle of it. Who knew he was so strong?

He bit his lip hard, trying to keep from yelling. He tried not to imagine Aqua and..Him. He tried not to imagine them going to get ice cream, laughing and giggling. He tried not to envision them getting married, tried not to see them in bed with each other..

He yelled in rage, standing from his bed and punching another hole in the wall. He bit back hot tears, his form sliding to the floor.

If only Terra were here. He always made him feel better when he was down. But Terra was gone now, and Ven never thought he would see him again.

Now he was going to lose Aqua. And he couldn't stand losing the last thing he had left. The last thing he had to having a family.

The last thing he loved.

_~Nothing stops one who destroys monsters from eventually becoming one. ~_

Vanitas stood on the shores of the Realm of Darkness. It was the only place that could cool his mind. He closed his eyes, hearing the calm wash of waves crash onto the sand. An image of Aqua appeared in his mind, and he smirked. God, that woman was a goddess. And now she was his. All his to do whatever he wanted.

And the best part was the fact that _he won_. If he could only look at Ven's face right now, if he could just relish the sadness and jealousy on his face..

He let out a maniacal laugh, leaning back against a fallen tree trunk. The waves washed against the sand in a soothing rhythm, accompanying the silence. He closed his eyes, letting the sound drown out his thoughts. He needed to relax before he went back to the surface, so he could be calmer while facing Ventus. He wouldn't stand a chance now that he had Aqua. No one would, not even Xehanort.

Grinning, he let himself slowly drift to sleep.

It felt so good to be winning.


	5. Mendacia et Libido

"You _slept _with him?"

Aqua's face flushed a bright pink. She nodded in response to the male's question, her eyes cast downwards. She felt his gaze on her, but she ignored it. Honestly, she wondered why she even told him everything. But then she remembered who he was.

He was Terra. No...He _is _Terra. Not Xehanort. Terra.

"Look at me, Aqua." He lifted her face. She met his eyes with her own, gasping slightly. His skin was its regular hue, his hair brown and his eyes blue. Blue eyes like her own. He sighed, kissing her forehead.

"Terra..." She whispered, tears flowing down her cheeks. The word sounded odd as it left her mouth. Terra's arms wrapped themselves around the girl, pulling her in a close embrace. He never wanted to let her go, just to keep her safe.

"Aqua, I _chose _the darkness. It's my place," He stroked her back gently, his arms giving her comfort. "But it isn't any place for you." He released her, his eyes cast downwards. He took a step back, kicking up a slight amount of dirt.

"What's wrong?" Her voice was hoarse, her tears dripping onto the ground. She was confused by his words. He had chosen darkness? Or had it chosen him?

He gave her an apologetic look, turning and disappearing into darkness. But was it his darkness? Or was it Xehanort's? Questions raced through her mind, trampling any sort of sanity she had left.

She screamed his name, falling to the ground in tears. She had lost him again. She buried her face in her hands, sobbing softly. Only one question remained in her head now.

Was she next to be claimed by the dark?

_~Lust is like an inferno; it burns bright. Yet when it burns out, all that is left are ashes to be blown away by the breeze... ~_

Vanitas looked down at Aqua's crouched form, a smirk on his face. She had stopped crying, but she still crouched there, still in her armor. How he longed to remove that armor, to run his hands on her milky skin...

He jumped off of the cliff he was standing on, looking down at her. She gasped, her head turning to face him. He held a hand out to her, which she took. Her hand was cold in his, due to the armor.

He grinned, pulling her close and pressing her lips to his. She gasped, her lips parting in response. The male slipped his tongue into her mouth, wrestling it against hers. She moaned softly, softening to the male's touch.

He pulled back, a groan escaping him. Her cheeks were a bright red, her eyes half-lidded. All thoughts in her mind didn't matter now. All she knew is that she wanted more.

He grinned at her, leaning close to her ear.

"I would like to spend another night with you." He said lowly, his breath hot against her neck. Her armor faded, her body now clad in a white dress. She shivered, feeling his lips reach her neck, his teeth biting into the flesh. A moan escaped her lips, her hands on his back.

"V-Vanitas, shouldn't we..." She shivered, moaning as he bit harder. He used a free hand to open a corridor of darkness, picking the woman up by her hips. He made his way through the dark portal, stepping into his bedroom.

He pushed her on the bed, ripping the dress off of her. She gasped, covering her nude form, blushing fiercely.

"I never liked that dress anyways. Honestly, I prefer you without them." He sneered, his eyes scanning her body. He immediately climbed on top of her, pinning her hands above her head. She squirmed slightly, moaning. His hips ground against hers, his crotch rubbing against hers. Even though he was wearing jeans, the friction was enough to make her melt.

"Vanitas.." She moaned, looking up at him. Her eyes met his, and she melted in his predator gaze.

"Yes, my dear?" He leaned closer to her, his mouth mere centimeters from hers.

"Take me."

_~Light thinks it travels faster than anything, but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it. ~_


	6. Scelus Passionis

Vanitas grinned, sliding his shirt off of his body.

"Now now, Aqua. Since when did you give orders?" He pinned her arms to the bed, his lips twisted into a wicked grin. The look on her face was surprised, yet her eyes were still drowned in lust. It was almost as if she was in a state of euphoria. She answered not with words, but with whimpers and moans. Begging noises, naturally.

He laughed slightly, fumbling with the buckle of his belt, sliding his jeans and boxers off, tossing them on the black carpet. The woman blushed slightly, turning her head to hide her blushing cheeks. Vanitas placed a hand on her cheek, turning her face to meet his. She had nothing to be afraid of. After all, he wasn't going to hurt her. Much.

"Please..hurry.." Her voice was hoarse, and filled with need. She couldn't take any more waiting. She needed him _now._

The corners of his lips curled up in a smirk. He slowly slid into the woman, groaning softly. She was warm, warmer than any other woman he had done this with. He shook the thought off. Those women were mere mortals in comparison to Aqua. Aqua was a goddess.

He moved his hips slowly, low sounds of ecstasy leaving their lips. Their bodies moved in a rhythm, their sweat drenched skin pressed against one another. Aqua's eyelids slowly closed, pleasure taking over her body. It was as if she was losing herself to her own darkness.

No. That's _exactly_ what was happening.

_~Darkness is an ever expanding plume of destruction..~_

Terra sighed, looking down at his hands. They were pale, as was the rest of his skin. The ocean waves washed over the sand and his shoes, wetting the bottoms of his hakama. The scent of sea and coconuts flowed into the male's nostrils, filling him with the familiar scent.

Destiny Islands had not changed since he had last been here. Not since he saw that silver-haired boy. The one he had passed his skills onto. He remembered the look in the boy's eyes: Determination. But there was a slight feral quality to him also, but Terra had no word for it.

Darkness? Not possible. He was too young to know what darkness truly was.

Thinking of the child made his thoughts turn to Ventus, and a cold shiver ran through him. Ventus must have known what Aqua had been up to. It hurt Terra to see his friend-who was like a brother to him- to suffer. He felt as if they were both falling to their own darkness.

He couldn't let that happen.

He would save them, even at the cost of losing the last of his own light.

_~It is one's light, not their darkness, that most frightens them..~_

Ven stood in an alleyway, his Keyblade drenched in blood. In front of him lay an old woman, her clothes drenched in blood. His eyes were a cold blue, and his lips curled into a wicked grin. The woman's body was mangled, contorting to a shape one would deem impossible. He replayed the name she uttered as her dying breath.

Kairi. _Kairi..._

The name was unfamiliar. He hadn't even remembered why he came to Radiant Garden in the first place. He closed his eyes, sighing. He turned to walk away, his Keyblade disappearing into light. He took one step, and then froze.

A bloodcurdling scream echoed behind him. He turned back around to see a small red haired girl shaking the corpse of the elder woman. Tears rolled out of her blue eyes and down her cheeks, landing on the ground. She had flowers in her small hands, some of the petals staining with blood.

"Nana..Nana, wake up!" Her shouts turned into sobs, her hands still shaking weakly at the woman.

Ventus looked at the girl, glaring. He reminded him of someone. Someone he used to care about. He saw Aqua in that little girl.

He walked up to the child, extending his hand. She looked up, blinking away her tears. Her hands were covered in her grandmother's drying blood, the flowers drenched as well.

"Are you going to help me?" She asked, reaching for his hand. Then her eyes widened, her mouth opened to scream.

Ven's extended hand held a blood-drenched Keyblade.

_~Passion is a terrible mistress. When you don't give her enough, she grows ravenous for blood. ~_


	7. Amore Peribat

Kairi felt her breath hitch at the sight of the keyblade. She had only seen one of those before. When that lady with the blue hair was killing the shadow monsters, she remembered. She would never forget that moment, and she hoped that she would see her, and maybe to have one of those keyblades as her own.

But now she had one pointed at her, dripping with her Nana's blood. She wanted to scream again, to run to her house and hide. Her feet were glued to the ground, and her heart was nearly hitting her ribcage enough to crack it.

Ven swung the weapon down, but the girl jumped out of the way. She landed on the ground, and then stumbled into a run, her red hair flying behind her. She felt Ven's presence behind her, but she kept running, almost tripping on her shoes. She opened her mouth to scream for help, but no words came out. Just air.

Kairi's legs seemed to be moving her, pushing her forward. Her lungs were burning, and her eyes were burning red from tears. But she had to keep running, at least to make it to some building. Even if it took the last of her strength.

Her eyes caught the sight of a large building, and she headed for it, her legs powered by pure adrenalin. She felt herself slow down, but she fought the urge to stop. It would mean certain death.

_You can make it. _She repeated to herself, speeding away from the male.

_You can make it._

_~Nothing solves heartbreak like bloodshed. ~_

Aqua sat on the large clock tower in Twilight Town, her eyes reflecting the perpetual sunset. Her knees were hugged to her chest, her chin resting on them. She smiled at the beauty of the orange sky, getting lost in the scenery. Her azure locks laid in front of her eyes, blowing in the light breeze.

For once, she was calm, collected, and alone. She needed to be after all that had happened. She would be lying if she said she wasn't worried. Every thought of Ven sent her stomach downwards and made bile rise to her throat. Why had he snapped so suddenly? Were his feelings for her that strong? And if they were, why hadn't he said anything?

She groaned inwardly, pushing away the attacking thoughts. She no longer needed them. She had Vanitas, and as sadistic as he was, she felt closer to him than she had felt even toward Terra. He was like a calming shade to the burning light she was always close to. A sort of relief, a getaway.

She might even have said she loved him.

_Loved him._ She thought.  
_No, not loved him.  
Love him. I love him._

She stood from the tower, then held out her keyblade, summoning her glider. All of the thoughts in her head were gone, with one remaining.

_I love him. God, I love him.._

_~The hardest person to love is the one that cannot love you back. ~_


End file.
